


I’m in the Orbit of You

by Living_Fast



Series: Kyber Crystals [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feral Rey, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Look I wrote this shit at 3am the other night, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, SO, dont @ me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: “He is Ben Solo, and he is mine.”Ben couldn’t help the grin,Mine.Ben pressed his nose against her temple.And you are mine.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kyber Crystals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645138
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired and Angry about the end of tros. JJ did my boy dirty, okay he did. 
> 
> He did both of them Dirty. 
> 
> So I Fix

Ben felt her life force tug out of his grasp, for seconds. 

Before she yanked back full force, filling the air with heavy angry breaths. 

Ben slid to the floor next to her, laying down. Rey’s chest heavied desperately trying to breathe. 

He could hardly reach out over the bond to help, to calm her down; to soothe. 

She was chanting in her head, practically screaming, It Thudded through the bond. 

Ben pulled her close to his chest, and they laid there in the collapsing Throne room. Listening to the remaining Star Destroyers explode, just laying there. 

Rey clutched him back just as tight as he held her. 

Time was absent in the wake of the battle, Rey shaking violently on the floor next to his equally shaking form. 

She still hadn’t caught her breath, chest heaving, her mind loud. Ben could feel force pouring out of her, her own, like a river overflowing the banks. Rey hiccuped, finally breaking the lasting silence. 

Ben could feel how much she wanted to get away from this place. It was written in his own bones, he staggered to his feet. Exhausted. 

Slowing pulling her up with him, his leg screaming at him, as Rey stared at her own trying to get them to cooperate. 

The trek out was a slow process, dragging each other out of the Sith hell hole. 

Ben almost doesn’t catch her when she stumbles, legs giving out; dragging both to the ground. Twisting just enough so he didn’t land on top of her. 

“Come on, honey just a little further.” His voice wavered cracking at the end; Ben could feel Rey’s exhaustion; weighing down on the shared bond. Rey just stared at the ceiling, eyes blank; Ben curled next to her laying his head just above hers. 

She shook through the bond before it collapsed completely; Ben’s head filled with panicked before black consumed him. 

Waking up on a dying planet with your force presence whipping around uncontrollably, pain screaming through your body. It was terrifying- Rey had yet to move, but she was awake hands clutching at his shirt. 

Even with the unprompted “nap”, Ben was even more exhausted; He reached for the bond only to come up empty. 

“R-Rey?” 

She let out a tiny huff, tugging sluggishly at his sleeve. “Go.” She Whispered. 

Crawling to his feet, Rey stumbling up with him; whispering Go again. 

Rey started pulling him the further they got away from the throne room, losing her footing more often than not. Ben always reaching out to catch her, gripping her around the middle as she gripped his arms. Breathing unpatterned as she stared at her feet. 

The X-Wing burned in his mind, Rey let out a shaking sob at it, Ben popped the top before climbing in; reaching out to grab her. 

Rey leaned against his chest, fumbling with the controls before he took them from her. Dropping the locator outside the ship, before pulling the latch closed.

Ben looked down at Rey before punching in the coordinates for Naboo.

Waking up in a real bed for the first time in years was something else, especially with a small body latched to your side. Ben clutched her closer, pressing his nose to her cheek. Eyes fluttering closed, sleeping retaking him. 

The second time he woke up, Rey had moved the glass of water on the stand laying next to the bed was knocked over; one broken. Ben pressed his lips together, Rey was curled into a ball; shaking. 

He reached out, sitting up to pull her closer, the lack of contact making his head spin. She whispered out a very small sorry, body tense, as he pulled her to his chest. “No sorry, no tears; just sleep little scavenger.”

She was clutching his shirt, face pressed against his neck: he wholeheartedly realized he wouldn’t mind waking up to his for the rest of his life. With her laying next to him, tucked against his chest; slotted together like a child’s puzzle game. Where they belonged, curled together with no real idea of where they ended and began. 

The third time, his throat was dry; lips sticking together. Rey was twisting in the sheets. Ben cracked his eyes open; the sun directly hitting the bed through a small crack in the curtains- making the room fill with afternoon heat of Naboo’s suns. 

Sitting up, pulling the heavy covers off the small girl, sometimes he forgets that she wasn’t used to these things. That heavy fabric wasn't part of her life, she was bound to have odd temperatures, body-wise. 

Ben slipped out of the covers himself, half stumbling when his foot got stuck; body sore but feeling so much stronger. He closed the curtains the room consumed in darkness; the smallest amount of light coming from the fresher.

Taking a shower, then moving to refill the pitcher and clean up the glass spread across the floor. 

Rey stirred, blinking at him as she sat up. She stared at the glass he was picking up, a Flash of Brief panic before a crash crosses his mind. 

Not his. 

Hers. 

She blinked again, pressing against the bond; flexing her fingers. Reaching for him he realized. Dropping the glass on the tray before slipping down to her side; tugging her into his lap. 

She smiled sleepily against his skin “Sleep.” She mumbled Ben gave a soft laugh, “Sure little Scavenger, we can sleep.” She hummed already half asleep. 

The fourth was in the middle of the night, echoing voices jolting him awake. Rey gripped his sleeve, sitting up herself. “No one else,” she tapped the side of his head, “only me. Nightmares.” 

She didn't sound tired or annoyed at him for waking her. Just calm comforting a reminder she’s there. Legs curling around his waist, pulling him down on top of her. Hands running through his hair, head pillowed on her chest. 

_Just me._

_See that little scavenger, just you._

He leaned up a little pressing a kiss to her chin.

The fifth time Rey was awake before him, digging through the drawers, with his discarded shirt hanging down to her knees. 

Looking for pants, probably.

She let out a ting Ahha! Before sliding a pair of small shorts on. Crawling back to the bed, beaming at him when she noticed he was awake. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He could feel her happiness through the bond, and her hunger. His heart ached at the fact she didn’t seem to mind it. 

He smiled at her in return, _How about we go make Something eat? Hmmm, little scavenger?_

Her eyes grew wide, nodding. “Please” 

She sat on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth; chewing on some dried fruit in the cabinet. Humming at the sweet taste, as he smiled at her, half paying attention to the food and to her. 

Ben really didn’t know what to do with himself at the moment, she was so bright. She looked extremely rested, and so Rey. He leaned over pecking her on the cheek, watching as she cheeks flushed in the wake. 

Looking so alive. 

Happy.  
  


Two weeks had passed since they landed on Naboo, Ben was rather surprised that they slept that long with only the occasional nightmare. 

Honestly, he felt relief at the fact he spent so long sleeping, Rey looked like someone completely different. 

After two days of nothing but eating and sleeping, Rey expressed a little interest in the lake; eyes rather wide when she mentioned it. 

A flash of Rain brushed through his mind, he grinned; a freeing feeling. 

_I can’t swim_

_Seems like you’ll need a teacher._

She rolled her eyes at him, poking him in the ribs. 

They stay on Naboo for Another week, before Rey has the urge to go. 

Ben could feel it in his bones, he knew where she wanted to go; what she wanted to do. Her unrest twitched under his skin, she apologized three times for it; Ben pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

They left after the fourth week, a new ship in Their possession; one that actually fits them both. One that had both of them in flying, Rey Had slide around the cockpit like it was second nature. Plugging in cords, and setting up the jump. 

Ben had cast her a sharp glance when he realized they had pulled up to the Oceans of Kef Bir. 

The Remains of the Death Star mocking him, Rey offered comfort through the bond; climbing over piles of rubble. Before sitting down and meditating. 

Ben stared at her. Confusion pulling at his limbs, watching as she used the force for the first time in a month. Kylo Ren’s lightsaber being spat out of the water, to the ground in front of her.

She picked it up and walked back to the small transport ship. 

Ben followed. 

He’d always follow her. 

They go to Tatooine, the place was filled with Ghosts; Rey was uncomfortable herself. Ben pulled her towards where Luke Grew up, this place was quiet; the ghosts were heavy here. But not overwhelming. 

Rey pulled the Skywalker light stables from her bag, Ben had wrapped them up in nice leather back on Naboo. 

She held his hand as she sunk them in the sand with the force, she tilted her head up to look at him. “Thought they deserved to be back where they began.” Ben looked at this small sand girl, the scavenger who came from nothing but is absolutely everything. To him, to the galaxy. 

They went back to Naboo, Almost two months had passed, Rey was spending weeks Dismantling Kylo's Saber, pulling it apart, placing all the parts in a pile. Careful. 

Ben at one point as on the floor next to her, with a Jedi text in his lap; researching all the information on Kyber crystals. When Rey picked up a sharp stone she had pulled from the Lake; she stared at it, the Crystal lay burning an angry red through the room. 

Mocking. 

She smiled handing the rock to him. _Crush it_

Ben blinked, staring at her with big brown eyes, her green ones bright. 

In the end, the crystal turned bright yellow- gold, two perfect halves. 

Rey chattered when they ate, mostly talking over the holo’s News on the Resistance. Ben had realized she never sounded longing, she just talked about it; she didn’t ever feel through the bond that she wanted to go back to them. 

Here she was Rey, Ben’s “little scavenger” not some Jedi with the world on her shoulders. Here she could have Ben, always have Ben, only have Ben; with no outsiders anger towards the dead man Kylo Ren. 

Sometime between their fifth or sixth month, they decided they needed to go back; to tell people that the Jedi lived. That Rey was alive, that Ben Solo was found. 

Not that he was ever really lost in the first place. 

Ben and Rey didn’t really talk not physically, they spoke constantly through the bond, through body language. The force was their communication, and Ben really wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Landing on the planet that housed the Resistance base, or well the Republic as It was starting to be called, Rey was twitchy. 

Ben reached out pressing a kiss to her temple. 

The number of blasters pointing at them when they stepped out was mildly ridiculous in Ben's opinion. Probably more than ridiculous but he was to nervous and full of Rey to really think of a new word. Rey puffed light annoyance across the bond, probably the most she’s shown in a while. 

Finn pushed his way to the front, Eyes wide, “Rey!” Ben resisted the urge to reach out and pull her behind him. 

She grinned, not the one he was used to, this one was the smallest bit strained; no less happy, however. The former trooper pulled her into a hug, The pilot _Poe_

_Thank you, dear._

_Anytime._

Grabbed both of them in a hug, Ben hung back in the shadow of the ship. Watching her, basking in her bright happiness, pulling away her attention was back completely on him. 

_You coming, Solo?_

He smiled slightly, stepping out to tuck her to his chest; which would have happened if a woman hadn’t shot at him. Rey yanked with the force, pulling the blast off course the shot exploded against a tree. Her anger flitted across the bond, her expression hard. 

Ben gripped her wrist, feeling her anger. _I’m okay_

She didn’t respond, eyes glued on the Girl who fired her blaster; _Rey_ \- she pushed him out. Fingers toying with her lightsaber, “What the Kriff!” 

His Desert flower was gone, the smile wiped clean; his little scavenger was gone. Replaced by the Scavenger of Jakku. Who had killed, or seriously manned she gets picky about it; enough people on the planet that most left her alone; left her to do her scavenging- to not attempt to steal her Speeder or the Small droids she spent Rotations putting together. 

He almost couldn’t find it in him to be upset that she had categorized him in with her Junk in Jakku; but he understood, really. Her scrappy droids and a rather impressive speeder were all she had. 

Ben realized back on Naboo, that Rey identified him as Hers; when she linked hands. Kept the bond open constantly, she left a smudge of oil on his hands more often than not. 

And the resistance would have to go through her before they could even touch him. 

Rey twitched for her lightsaber, for her back against Ben’s; to protect. He could feel it. 

Her face was sharp, eyes light with Fury; lips curls just slightly in a snarl. 

“Uncalled for.” Finn started, how could he not. He did not know this Rey, maybe he did; for he met the scavenger girl of Jakku first. Quick to ask questions later, and to make you bleed first. 

That’s who he was looking at, this girl was half-feral. Ready to rip them apart if they dared touch the man who stood behind her, his stature extremely intimidating. But he didn’t hold himself like that, rather like he would protect her if any chose to harm her. 

Finn took a step forward, hands held out in a calming manner; “It was an accident, you’ve been missing for two almost three months. We don’t know who h-“

“Ben, he is Ben.”

The man huffed, leaning down resting his head on top of Rey’s. “Solo.”

The air was tense enough to cut with a saber. 

“He is Ben Solo, and he is mine.”

Ben couldn’t help the grin, 

_Mine._

Ben pressed his nose against her temple.   
  
_And you are mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. I’ll go through it on my laptop, this was just the first Chance I got to Post it. And I’m rather happy with this chapter. 
> 
> If the format is weird, it’s because I didn’t have time to change it. So apologies. 
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.

Ben twisted in the small bunk, breath catching in his throat; when Rey’s Spot was empty. 

The bond told she was close, Panic still cling to his chest until he could see her; stumbling out of the ‘Freshener. Hair hanging past her shoulder, fingers curling around a knife; glaring at herself in the mirror. 

_Long._

Ben snorts sleepily, sliding out of the bunk; _Not long- mine’s long, yours is just past your usual Length._

Taking the knife, Measuring out just a length she’d like; before shearing it off an inch or two below her ears. 

_Better?_

She pushed his forearm, resting her head against his chest; tilting her head back to look at him. _Manageable._

Ben huffed poking her between the eyes, _See when I Help you again._

Rey watched him, as he moved about; muttering quietly to himself; she flapped her hands. Twisting in the small room before flopping down on the bed. Burying her head in the single pillow. 

_I miss Naboo, there was Water. And Green! And the People actually liked us._

Ben raised an Eyebrow at her, expression looking all too much like His mother; _Who’s saying we can’t go back?_ He knew the answer, they had this conversation almost daily. She wants to leave, Him agreeing with her. 

They don’t leave Though. 

Two months on this base, Rey was going a little Stir crazy; she paced the hallways half the time. Picked apart the wiring in the wall; she’s almost put together an entire Droid. Twice. 

Ben knows Rey isn’t meant to be Caged, trapped.

He’s the same way, now at least; he Follows her in his own will. 

They don’t leave, while it’s not a choice; both feel obligated to stay. Ben more so then Rey, but she has her moments. 

They didn’t even need Ben or Rey, didn’t need the Last Jedi anymore; Not a sign of hope for them. Somewhere people realized a Fear of the Force- of Rey. Not even of Ben- somewhere along the lines They realized just Who Rey was. 

A scavenger girl with dirty hands, and an angry Survival instinct. 

Ben was something else, manners, raised by their General- A Solo Skywalker. 

Rey Was wild, in everything- no longer was responsibility pressed against her shoulders. She was Rey of Jakku all over again, but this time not alone. 

Not like anyone actually talked about it. 

Ben ended up helping Rey in the Hanger, fixing X-wings, making Repairs to the Falcon. As well as keeping up with their small Ship. 

Rey had affectionately started calling it BlueJai, after the Details of Vibrant Light blue twisting over the sides. 

Ben would say he’d be against the rather inelegant name, but it suited the small ship. 

The two never spent more than 5 to 10 minutes apart, no matter the bond; Rey was a physical person- after a lifetime of no one around. As well as realizing just how Touch starved she was, Ben wasn’t really keen on leaving her alone for long periods of time Either. 

Too terrified of her Force Presence suddenly evaporating again. 

Ben slide out from under the X Wing he was repairing to find Rey walking up BlueJai’s Ramp; running her fingers along the Slides. 

The Little Scavenger staring at the ceiling, a painted map of the Galaxy looking down at her.   
  


Rey’s laugh had been so bright when they realized that was what the faded markings where. She begged- more like asked twice- for him to help her restore them. 

Her smile was infectious when they finished, her happiness Spreading across the bond. 

Ben pointed out systems, and planets he recognized. Wrote the names out next to the ones he remembered. 

Rey was picking up the small room, when he came out of the ‘fresher; packing things into bags. He slid on his shirt, twisting back into the room. Picking up the Items scattered across the Shower. 

She speaks not out loud or across the bond. 

She just packs. 

They leave in the night, leaving matching blue hand prints on hull of The Falcon. 

Ben has never felt more at home, then with this Girl; the Force she is. He knows he’s gone for her, watching as she leaves blue paint smudges across the planets they visit. 

She wants to see the Galaxy. 

Ben sometimes leaves whispers That the Jedi have returned. In the mornings The HoloNews often speaks more about how Force Sensitive Ranks Grow- how many of them know the Ways of the Jedi. 

Rey grins. 

Ben pressed a Kiss to her forehead. 

The Republic is restored, The Galaxy is restored.   
  


Rey freezes in a rather busy bar, They’ve been working there while they are on the planet; extra credits. The Bars Holo is Broadcasting her face, asking to contact a Comm number if they see her. 

Rey stumbles back to BlueJai in a Daze- Ben walks behind her, glaring at anyone who looks to close at her face. 

They leave. 

They go to a backwater Planet- Ben can’t be bothered to remember the name; all he knows is that Rey wants a few more Books. Real ones. 

She has a Gray robe now, a hood- Bens is Matching. No one casts the force twins a second look. 

They spend more time on this dirty planet then they need too, but they stay. Ben knows logically they are hiding from something much bigger than either want part of. Ben knows in his Rey filled brain that one day this won’t be as easy. 

Rey gets recognized during the 3 week. 

They leave.   
  


Ben knows it’s dragging on her- that she’s putting so many things in front of something she should take responsibility for. 

The Jedi for one. 

The Republic. 

Everything. 

But she’s Happy. 

And Ben can’t think of any reason for her to go back, he’s told her- if she’s unhappy with what they want from her. She isn’t obligated to do anything for them. 

He tells her constantly that she owns nothing to anyone. 

It’s not a Republic if some people don’t have free will simply because they had something very few these Days have. 

The fifth time they are recognized, they almost don’t leave in time. 

A Republic Transport Ship comes into the atmosphere. 

The best thing about this Planet, is that you have to have clearance to even get close to the surface.

Ben watches Rey smudge the planet, before pulling BlueJai out of the docking, shooting into hyperspace as soon as Physically Possible.   
  


Ben knows it feels like running- looks like running.

Maybe it is. 

But he’s in love with this freedom, the Taste of it. 

The feel of her smile, is the Force; in the suns that mock him more often than not. 

It’s almost two years. 

Almost, when the finally get caught up with. 

Two Wild Force users, with Gold Light. 

One tall, one small. 

Settled a 4 hour speeder ride outside of the planets smallest town. 

You could fly. 

But the planet's Atmosphere and Terrain make it almost impossible. 

The two do not know of their unwelcome Guests, they are in a cabin tucked against a Mountain. Framing a Lake, an area full of green. 

BlueJai is Sitting well cared for in a small hangar bay, a Rather old Fighter Pilot outside the Hanger. A small figure underneath it, a Blue Droid tweeting and whistling. The two going back and forth as the small figure reached for Tools. 

A much larger figure was sitting nearby, lounging across the top of a speeder; hand covering their face. A book, an actual book laying across their lap.

  
Finn pulled the speeder they rented to the base of the mountain, Poe rubbing his forehead. 

Rose slid out of the back, waiting for Chewie to lift BB out. 

“The locals did say they liked their privacy, but really Rey?” Finn cast a look at the Lake, huffing as he started climbing the stairs. 

“Honesty, can’t blame them- this place is beautiful.” Rose whispered, the air buzzing with Life. “Lots of Green.” 

Poe said nothing. 

Chewie gave a slight grunt, though know besides Rose really spoke Wookie. 

She patted his arm, “We’ll bring her home.” 

Ben felt the shift, he stopped mid whistle; sitting up. Both Rey and the small Astromech (Chirps- Rey’s idea) turned to look at him. 

The bond Twitched. 

Her curiosity, before fear. 

Neither moved, no time to pack up all their belongings; to even load the only Xwing into BlueJai. Chirps true to his name sake have a low chirp, bumping Rey’s leg. 

_Ben._

_Ben._

_BEn._

Ben slid off the Speeder, moving towards her; just as Finn climbed the final Ridge. The Ex-trooper, turned Republic General- Froze. 

Hand going to his blaster. 

Both force users where unarmed, not really planning to be attacked in their own home. 

“Holy shit, Solo. Did you take Skywalker's X Wing?! What the Kriff!” Poe waved his hand, signing heavily. “We looked for that thing For Weeks!” 

Ben twitched wanting to yank Rey to him, hands shaking. She pressed against the bond, both drowning in the other. 

Neither Spoke, Chirps beeping unhappily; rolling behind Ben. 

(While the Droid was Rey’s, they adored her. Chirps tended to follow Ben everywhere.) 

Ben reached out for Rey, hand hanging in the air; Parallel- to a memory from a long time ago. Rey reaches for the hand this time. 

They end up sitting in the tiny kitchen- the Republic Generals Talking rapidly over each other. Excited to finally get to tell Rey these things- Ben knows from her absolute Silence that she is uncomfortable. 

The edges of her Guilt crawling into his mind, making the glass he was hold shake, the bond sometimes wasn’t such a blessing. 

_You need not to be Guilty Rey. They didn’t need you anymore- not in the Republic Sense. You had to-_

_Find out who I am. I know Ben, I know._

_Good._

_Don’t sound so Smug._

He looked up and glared half-heartedly at her, Chirps Whistling Quietly to BB-8; accidentally bumping into Poe. 

Making the skittish Astromech squeal, rolling behind Rey; who ducked down whispering to the droid. Ben smiled, watching her talk to him. 

The room fell quiet, air stiff. Ben could practically taste what all of them were thinking. 

A Startled Droid and she speaks. Not to her friends. 

Chirps, rolled out of the room; whistling happily. Ben raised an eyebrow. 

“I promised him I’d let him work new schematics for Jai.” Turning around to pick her Dried fruits off the counter. She looks to Poe, “Same equipment, Same upgrades, Same Production year. Completely different Astromech.” 

Ben snorts. Making eyes turn to him, Finns lip curled as did the petite girls. “Chirps is Sheltered.” 

Rey laughs. “They probably knows more than you do Solo.” 

“Want to Bet on it Skywalker?” 

She throws a cup holder at him. He ‘allows’ it to hit him. 

“I’m sorry, their Name is Chirps?” Finn’s tone is laced with a sharp jab- but also Tipped with confusion. 

“They chirp.” 

“Makes you feel any better- the Ship's Name was Blue. I argued for Jai.” Rey stuck her tongue out at him, childish glee coating her features. 

“Chirps Fits,” Rose softly taps the top of the Skittish Astromech’s dome. The blue Droid chirping softly. 

“X Wing got a name?” Poe asks. 

“I call that, Rey’s on going Project that won’t actually end.” Ben stands, moving far away from Chewie to press a kiss to Rey’s temple. “Besides that, if you plan on staying for Dinner we will have to move that outside.” 

It’s not really an invitation. 

But at the same Time Ben sorta wants it to be. 

They do not speak of Rey going back with the Republic, Ben levels Finn a sharp look every time he mentions it. Rey is happy- this planet, full of green- enough space to Cover Rey’s wild nature. 

Complete Privacy.   
Well Ben looks at The Speeder parked down the Lake, had complete Privacy. 

* * *

Rey Skywalker was a Wild Child, no matter how old she’d get; she fought and Bit. 

Ben Solo was the son of a Princess and a Smuggler, half wild child- half Prince. But he was scrappy when it came down to it. 

Rey and Ben Solo-Skywalker where a pair of Jedi hermits, with enough sarcasm and wit to make you leave them alone. 

Rey of Jakku was hungry, always. Cracked lips Scabbed hands, angry movements. Rey of Jakku was the definition of a Warning sign. 

Kylo Ren was Dead, a Man who wore a Collar and nealed at the feet of imposters. 

_ReyandBen_

_ReyandBen_

_ReyandBen,_ swung in the Orbit of the other, With child like smiles. And easy company. 

Two wild Force users, running on borrowed time. 

But happy. 

Safe. 

_ReyandBen_ owned a ship, that painted the stars Blue in their wake; that spoke of a new Type of Jedi. 

Who could be themselves. 

_ReyandBen_ did not matter in the schematics of things, because they did their part already. 

It was up to the Galaxy now. 

If They would stay peacefully in the orbit of the other. 

_ReyandBen_ watch as the _Falcon_ shoots to the Stars, they think that the Galaxy might be okay now. 

_ReyandBen_ think that They might get to Swing in the Orbit of the other at dangerously high speeds in peace. 

Even if it’s just for a little longer.  
  


_Mine._

Ben smiles

_Yeah, Yours._

Rey Beams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably not going to continue This anymore. I just wanted to expand on the idea I had, and people asked. 
> 
> So please don’t ask me to write more for this.


End file.
